Things can Change
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: This might be one of my better stories here seeing as how it has a few mistakes in the commas and spaces thing in which I have gotten a bit used to. I hope you all enjoy it too! I know I do! *spoiler!* Ichigo and the voice in her head/her sister Amy, go through training to get Ichigo over Kisshu, but this tempts him more to get her back and the fighting begins again...


**I had to think of a quick title, but it's better than most... Anyways, I just could NOT stop thinking about this story idea because I was listening to one of my favorite songs! I think it would technically be called a songfic, but I won't have the lyrics to the song on here... sorry...**

**Song: Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I waited for them to come back... They never came...

I'm now 17 years old and it's been 4 years since the aliens left. I do miss them, but I know they've forgotten about us and all. But I have let my hair grow out to become mid-length and I am a bit taller. I still work at the café, but Zakuro and Mint don't work there. Pudding and Lettuce still do though! And Mint and Zakuro are still our friends! Pudding is now 14 years old, Mint is 17, Zakuro is 19 years old, and Lettuce is 18 years old. Lettuce is a marine Biologist though, so she only visits the café... Pudding still takes care of her siblings and I live alone since my parents left a TON of money for me and a bank account and card too, and just left the country... I've had it bad since I hate being alone and normally cry at night or just feel sad. I learned to play guitar, but only for the acoustic guitar. I also have found out that I like singing, I love singing! But I don't sing in front of people because most people say I sound horrible... I got over that fact and moved on like I normally do now...

Today I wore a black tank top with gold crosses on it, skinny jeans with a few designs, some jewelry, black ankle length socks, black sneaker boots with pink laces, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, black eyeshadow, lip gloss, and a thick black headband. I straightened my hair and it looked great, but I'm too broken to even think such things. Ever since Kisshu left... I just fell apart... Me and Masaya broke up on good terms, and my friends have tried to get the old me back, but it's impossible with myself in such condition...

I was now walking to the café when I heard my pendant go off, which was weird. I clicked the small pendant and answered "Hello?" "Ichigo! Come to the café right now!" "Ryou? what's wrong? What happened?!" "Hurry!" I then heard him disconnect and I freaked out and ran off since I heard him scream before he disconnected...

I got there and saw nothing was wrong and I ran inside and RYou fell on the floor laughing and said "You fell for it!" I glared at him and said "You won't be saying that when your in your grave alone and dead..." He gulped and I smirked and said "So why are we still closed?" "We have a surprise for you!" "Huh?" "Follow me!" he ran down the steps and I noticed Zakuro was here so I knew it was important... We went into the basement and Ryou pulled up a group of 5 guys... "This is the new group you will be fighting. They are called 'The Dark Knights'." "Can I leave now?" "No, because 3 of your favorite aliens are coming to visit today." I froze since I had been walking out not interested earlier... Kisshu's coming back... "That's impossible, they wouldn't help us in battle even if we begged them to." I said coldly, then Ryou said "They're helping us now then, on their own will. Whether you like it or not, your going to have to face the truth someday, Ichigo." "No I don't and I will not. Who's to say I can't ignore them?" "Kisshu's staying with you. **"W****HAT!?"** That blew it. I could NOT believe this! I hated Ryou! "Calm down Ichigo!" "HOW CAN **I** CALM DOWN WHEN I'VE BEEN TRYING TO AVOID SUCH PROBLEMS LIKE THIS?!" I was pissed at this point, I don't care if woke the DEAD! I was going to avoid Kisshu as much as I could! "Ichigo, get over it." I growled and ran off. That always broke me... Tears streamed down my face as I ran home. Soon I did and fell asleep on my bed...

I woke up and noticed I was in the cafe's bed and I screamed bloody murder and Ryou ran up the stairs and ran in and said "What?" "WHAT? YOU WANT TO KNOW **WHAT? **THIS IS WHAT! I'M LEAVING!" "But you haven't seen them yet." he smirked and my blood ran colder than ice itself in the Antarctica! I gulped and said "Your not serious, are you?" "Yep!" he said happily and I heard teleporting and I turned into a cat and jumped out the window, landed, turned back human, and took off running away to my house...

The next day I woke up and Kisshu was staring at me, I screamed bloody murder and got up and ran to the café and yelled for Ryou, he came down and said "What do you need at 7 in the morning?" "WHY THE **HELL **WAS KISSHU IN MY ROOM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" "No, this is all the truth and you need to realize that. You've been running from the truth all your life!" I growled and said "The truth only hurts!" I ran out and went to my house, in which Kisshu was still there and I said "Let me guess? Ryou sent you?" "Yeah, plus I wanted to see how you were!" I smiled and said "Cool, I guess, but can you go stay with Ryou and tell him that I sent you there? Or at least ask him about me, he can tell you." Kisshu was a bit confused but agreed and left. I sighed in relief and tears streamed down my face and I sobbed and I said to myself "I miss him so much, but it seems like he moved on..." "Who moved on? Who moved on?" Masha said, I was shocked and said "Masha?" "Masha! Masha!" "I think Kisshu moved on." "Kisshu alien!" "No, he's a friend." "Kisshu Freiend?" "Yes. say Kisshu if he gets here because I'm getting ready, okay?" "Okay! Masha watch, Masha watch!" I giggled and patted Masha and grabbed some clothes and left to take a shower...

I now had on a black button up mid-length sleeved shirt on, short shorts with a neon pink belt, pink with a few black dots on them, pink sneaker boots with black laces, some jewelry, my make up, and my thick black headband, along with my hair straightened. I sat on my bed and then Masha went off and Kisshu came in and looked at me and said "He wouldn't tell me, he wanted you to tell me." "Figures... He just wants me to face the truth when all that has done to me is hurt me more than ever..." "Ichigo, please, tell me." he looked concerned, I looked down at my legs and saw how they looked and sighed and said "Hold on, I can't stand to look at my legs..." Kisshu looked me in the eye and said "Your gonna sit here and tell me everything, got it?" he seemed a bit mad and I nodded shocked and I said "Long story short, I became depressed, the end." "No, I want the long story." "Seriously?" "Yes!" "Fine..." I sighed and finally said "Well, after you guys left, me and Masaya soon became less of a couple and ended on good terms, mainly because I couldn't stop being stupid and hoping you would come back because you actually cared... So then I started to become depressed and everyone kept saying I needed to get over you since they said you were over me, which made everything worse... for a whole month I barely ate anything, stayed up all night crying until 4 in the morning, and never went outside. Not even in cat form. I even attempted to do suicide and nearly did die from the knife I used. I failed to leave this place because my friends stopped me, in which I hated them for. I even went to an Insane Asylum for a year because of how messed up I was. Then I started to forget you guys because I couldn't handle knowing I might never see you again, and only hoped you were okay." "That's horrible! Why did I have to leave you..." "It's not your fault. It's mine. But I did start cutting a while back and my arms are still bandaged from yesterday..." "This is all my fault... I did this to you and should be killed for it! I'm SO sorry Ichigo!" "It's not your fault. It's mine for being so stupid and having such a habit. I even lied to myself a lot by not seeing the truth and ignoring the truth..." "It's my fault..." I glared at Kisshu who was crying and then I sighed and hugged him and said "I'm not letting you leave what so ever out of my sight ever again, got it?" "I don't deserve you..." I then started crying and said "Fine, then go away, see if I care!" he nodded and teleported away and I broke down even more and I heard a voice in my head... I called her Amy, but I'm NOT insane... 'Calm down, he's not worth it if he doesn't want you.' 'I miss him so much still...' 'I helped you get through everything and saved you from being hurt by others. I know what people said about you that I'm hiding from you because I care about you.' 'Well, what did they say?' 'Like I said before, I care about you too much to tell you all the heartless, cold, mean things I heard...' 'Well, thanks for caring about me unlike anyone else...' 'We're sisters now! So I'm just happy you didn't leave me, but I do have to visit other people for the time your asleep or faking being happy or not crying, you know that right?' 'Yeah, it's your job, it's not a big deal!' 'Good, but get some rest, for me?' 'Okay, will you be here tomorrow?' 'I'll be here if your acting sad and I will comfort you in your dreams if it gets bad, okay?' 'Goodbye and goodnight then?' "Goodbye and goodnight indeed, now sleep tight while I head to work...' I smiled and she left and then she left and I faded into my dreamland...

_**Ichigo's DREAM**  
_

_**I noticed I was in bed, so I got up and got ready for the day, but saw I only had dresses... So I put on a pink ruffly glttery dress! I put on the white glittery tights and the black sneaker boots, I had on some jewelry and pink eyeshadow, foundation, lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. the dress also stopped above my knees and was strapless. My hair was the same length, mid-length, and was curled/wavy at the ends, I also had in a black thick headband. I smiled and twirled around and smiled in the mirror and then saw Kisshu behind me with a gun and he said "Goodbye Kitten." he then shot himself and I stepped back in shock and sadness and started crying and I ran out of the room crying still and looked in each room in the place, everywhere I went, Kisshu would have a gun, say "Goodbye Kitten.", and shoot himself... I made it to the 20th door and this time it was different... Kisshu was talking to a mirror and turned to me and then saw me and grabbed me and dragged me inside and slammed the door shut and he shoved me on the bed and things got worse from there...**_

_**So then after that I fixed everything and ran out crying even more and then I fell to the ground as I was trying to run away from there and I sit against a wall and Kisshu's come out of each room and swarm around me all saying the same things... "Slut." "Whore." "Bitch." "Ugly." "Fat." "Hideous." "Stupid." "Idiot." "Clumsy."... I cried but then they seemed to fade off and I stayed crying and I saw Amy and ran to her and she said "It was hard getting into your dream, but I told the guards that I HAD to see you for something important, and they let me in. But this is why I wanted you to get over him... I'm here and no one will hurt you as long as we're here..." she hugged me and stroked my hair and I cried and hugged her tight, but not too tight, and we sat down and I was in her lap and she said "How about we spend the week trying to get you over him. I'll ask if I can, since technically we are sisters, I found out by asking the angels." I smiled and she smiled back and then she started fading away and she said "Don't worry! I'll ask and tell you if I can or not!" I smiled and soon the dream ended...**_

_**End of Ichigo's DREAM**_

I woke up with a start and noticed I had been crying and I rolled my eyes and noticed Kisshu was in here, just by his eyes though, and she came out and said "You alright Kitten? I got here just now and you were crying?' "Yeah, I'm fine... But I will be spending this week with my family so you won't be able to be here." "Oh... What about at night?" "No, not even then..." "Okay... Well, if you ever need anything, just ask me or tell me anything..." I smiled and then he left and Amy came into my head and screamed "YES!" I reached for my ears and said out loud "You don't need to scream that loud! I bet anyone could-" 'Talk inside your head!' she sounded panicked and I knew why and I covered my mouth and squeaked and said 'Sorry... I'll pretend I was sleep talking!" I quickly laid down and he flew in and I pretended to sleep and he said "It's not like you were just talking a moment ago. I know you don't sleep talk. What and who were you talking to and about what?" I kept my eyes closed and he sighed and opened my eye and I reeled back and screamed at him and said "Hey! I'm not telling you why I was sleep talking!" "You weren't sleep talking." 'Lets just hope he leaves soon...' I heard Amy say, I smiled and giggled and Kisshu gave me a confused look then said "Oh no... it's not the voice is it?" "I don't know what your talking about?" he pinned me against the bed and I looked scared because I was and I was terrified especially from the dream... "Tell me!" 'Just tell him the truth, he tells anyone, beat his ass up after your training, I know you'll be able to by then anyways.' "Fine, you know what, yes, she's there! But you can tell anyone you like for all I care because I will beat your ass up!" "Really? Try." he kissed me and I gulped and Amy said 'FIGHT IT! BITCH YOU BETTER FIGHT HIM NOW!' I smiled and pushed him off and said "No, your not going to just use me like I'm nothing! Go away!" he growled and left but also said "I'll be back and WILL attack you and your friends once more..." I rolled my eyes and Amy said 'I'm really proud of you! But we need to work on fighting techniques! I'll take on another humans body!' she then left and there was a knock on the door downstairs and I ran and saw a girl who seemed about 17 years old with black hair and red eyes. she smiled and said "I'm here!" I smiled and said "I always wanted to see how you looked..." she smiled and we ran up to my room where we trained...

After about a week I was ready to fight Kisshu hand to hand and with my powers and new powers! I smiled and Amy and I hugged and she said "I hope you feel better after that! And if you ever need me, just call for me sis!" "Okay. Will you be here when we battle?" "No, I have to go to work, but the angels and the good lord have made it clear that I need to do my job like they do theirs. But I promise you that they said I could visit you whenever I wanted to since we are related as sisters!" she smiled and then she ran off and so did I, to the cafe that is...

I got there and saw the battle with Kisshu winning, I wistled at him and he turned to me looking mad and I giggled and transformed and he said "Cute as ever, Kitten." "Oh, trust me, there's nothing cute about me..." I giggled evilly and then thought 'I guess that's how we're related through blood and how we act... I love my sister!' I then smiled and I saw him trying to attack and I stepped to the side and did a back flip and he was shocked and I front flipped and put his hands behind his back and whispered in his ear "Don't think I'll be as easy as them, I've been training for a week with one of my best friends ya know..." I then giggled and kissed his cheek and gripped his arms tighter and his arms started to get red and he then screamed out and said "OOOOOOWWWWW!" I giggled and jumped back and twirled and he said "That is NOT normal, your not human are you?" "Only part, not by much though..."

* * *

**So yeah, cliff hanger! But yeah, I think it sounds good, you guys? If this is anyone else's idea, I did not mean to steal it! I'm sorry about that but I made up this idea on my own... Anyways, I know Ichigo doesn't have a sister, but in this story she does and that is Amy, the voice in her head of the spirit she knows as Amy. I hope you guys liked it so far and all! R&R please! Arigato/Thank you!**


End file.
